This protocol is to assess the metabolic and genetic risk factors for the development of hypertension and increased risk of coronary artery disease in individuals with hypertension. Study tests include insulin resistant measurement and pressor responses to angiotensin II infusion. The protocol involves the comparison of various genetic and metabolic factors both within and among pairs of siblings with mild to moderate uncomplicated hypertension. This study is yet to be completed.